Oh, Pansy!
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles. Shippers: Pansy/Draco e Pansy/Blaise
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, Pansy!**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Pansy Parkinson x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated K+  
**

**Summary:** Conjunto de drabbles. Shippers: Pansy/Draco e Pansy/Blaise

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, olá! o~~

Essa fic é um conjunto de dribbles, drabbles e droubles - 50, 100 e 200 palavras - escritas para a minha Amiga Secreta: Tainara Black!

Elas são focadas na Pansy; misturando os shippers Pansy~Draco e Pansy~Blaise!

Esse foi o II Amigo (Não) Secreto Mimimi Marauder's Map!

Os trechos que aparecem em itálico são das músicas: Pumpkin Soup - Kate Nash e Into The Night - Chad Kroeger feat. Santana.

Boa fic!

* * *

_I just want your kiss boy, kiss boy_

Pansy o beijava com um sorriso no rosto. Provavelmente ele não sabia há quanto tempo ela queria isso.

Separou-se dele por alguns instantes só para olhá-lo. Seus olhos encontraram-se com os dele em um momento que deixou-a com uma sensação totalmente desconhecida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, Pansy!**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Pansy Parkinson x Blaise Zabini

**Genre: **Drama

**Rated K+**

**Summary:** Conjunto de drabbles. Shippers: Pansy/Draco e Pansy/Blaise

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu.

* * *

_You're chatting to me like we connect_

_But I don't even know if we're still friends_

_It's so confusing_

Pansy sentia-se a menina que ela era. No momento estava vulnerável e parecia que tudo poderia modificar seu humor.

"Pansy, qual o problema?" Ele segurou seu braço no momento em que ela passava por ele.

"Blaise, me solta." Sua voz estava baixa e fria. "Me sol-ta."

"Olha para mim."

Blaise segurou seu braço com mais força, o que fez com que ela finalmente olhasse nos seus olhos.

"Qual o seu problema?"

Ela desviou o olhar e após respirar fundo, respondeu.

"Você."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, Pansy!**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Pansy Parkinson x Blaise Zabini

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated M**

**Summary:** Conjunto de drabbles. Shippers: Pansy/Draco e Pansy/Blaise

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu.

* * *

_I'm not in love_

_I just wanna be touched_

"Blaise, Blaise." Ela repetia como um mantra.

Os gemidos dele levavam-a à um mundo totalmente errado e cheio de prazer.

Pansy achava que não agüentaria mais, e de repente ela só conseguiu ver uma explosão com duas cores.

Rosa e preto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, Pansy!**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Pansy Parkinson x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama

**Rated K+**

**Summary:** Conjunto de drabbles. Shippers: Pansy/Draco e Pansy/Blaise

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu.

* * *

_We were spinning in circles_

_With the moon in our eyes_

_No room left to move in between you and I_

"Nós somos perfeitos, sabia?" Ela disse com um sorriso.

"Não comece, Pansy." Draco respondeu e girou-a.

Os dois dançavam como se ninguém estivesse olhando, dançavam um para o outro.

"É verdade, Draco. Você sabe que sim." Seus olhos mostravam um certo brilho travesso. "Todos estão nos olhando... Todos estão pensando a mesma coisa. Você _sabe_ disso."

"Pansy... Você sabe que a decisão já não é mais minha." Draco fechou os olhos momentaneamente e respirou fundo.

"Não faça isso, Draco..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, Pansy!**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Pansy Parkinson x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama

**Rated K+**

**Summary:** Conjunto de drabbles. Shippers: Pansy/Draco e Pansy/Blaise

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu.

* * *

_This paranoia is distressing_

_And I spend most of my night guessing_

Insônia... Falta de sono... Dificuldade de dormir.

Eu viro para um lado e para o outro na cama e tudo parece me incomodar. O travesseiro, os lençóis, as cortinas. Resolvo sair desse quarto e ir para a Sala Comunal. Como esperava, está vazia. Afinal, só eu mesma para estar acordada às quatro da manhã.

_Draco._ Ele é o motivo da minha insônia.

Nunca achei que iria perder o sono por ele. Mas tudo mudou tanto.

Não sei o que estou sentindo. Não sei o que dizer. Não sei como agir.

A única coisa que eu sei é que, desde que fiquei com ele, estou paranóica.

Draco Malfoy conseguiu me deixar paranóica.

Nos conhecemos desde sempre, e desde sempre eu sei que Draco Malfoy é o cara mais galinha de todos. Isso não é segredo para ninguém.

Então, por que eu sinto que ele anda mais galinha do que nunca?

Por que sinto que ele deveria estar só comigo? Deveríamos estar juntos, certo?

Por que ando querendo esconder Draco de todas e deixá-lo comigo para sempre?

_Are we not, are we together_

_Will this make our lives much better?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, Pansy!**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Foco em: **Pansy Parkinson

**Genre: **General

**Rated K+**

**Summary:** Conjunto de drabbles. Shippers: Pansy/Draco e Pansy/Blaise

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu.

* * *

_There were drums in the air_

_As she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_

Pansy movia-se com facilidade. Desde que aprendera a andar, seus pais a fizeram ter aulas de dança. Os ritmos nunca foram problema para ela. Nada, na verdade, parecia ser problema para ela.

Chamava muita atenção, mas isso não era incômodo.

Gostava de ser o centro das atenções, e sabia que estava atraindo o olhar de duas pessoas, em especial.

_Ótimo._

Fez mais um movimento com o corpo e virou um pouco a cabeça. Podia ver Draco e Blaise olhando-a.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh, Pansy!**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Foco em: **Pansy Parkinson

**Genre: **General

**Rated K+**

**Summary:** Conjunto de drabbles. Shippers: Pansy/Draco e Pansy/Blaise

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu.

* * *

_She had fire in her soul_

_It was easy to see_

Quem disse que ela era fria estava errado. Tudo em seu corpo dizia diferente.

Sempre indiferente, mas nunca fria. Quem era seu amigo bem sabia.

Os outros sempre estavam enganados, e nem se importavam.

Pansy Parkinson era completamente... quente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, Pansy!**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Pansy Parkinson x Blaise Zabini

**Genre: **Drama

**Rated T**

**Summary:** Conjunto de drabbles. Shippers: Pansy/Draco e Pansy/Blaise

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu.

* * *

_We forgot where we were_

_And we lost track of time_

"Merda!" Pansy xingou baixinho ao ver o horário. "Estamos atrasados," disse à Blaise.

Ele tinha um sorriso bricalhão no rosto - algo que estava irritando-a.

Os dois se vestiram rapidamente e se olharam. Estavam uma bagunça. Desde os cabelos, até as roupas completamente amassadas. Saíram da sala onde estavam, só para darem de cara com Draco, no corredor.

"Cara..." Foi tudo o que o loiro disse, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Blaise caiu na risada e começou a andar com o amigo, deixando para trás uma muito indignada Pansy Parkinson.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh, Pansy!**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Pansy Parkinson x Blaise Zabini

**Genre: **Drama

**Rated K+**

**Summary:** Conjunto de drabbles. Shippers: Pansy/Draco e Pansy/Blaise

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu.

* * *

_Kiss boy_

_I just want your kiss_

"Blaise, eu já disse, se você não consegue levar na esportiva... é melhor a gente nem fazer nada."

O moreno aproximou-se e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Pansy, querida, tente entender uma coisa: eu já fiz isso muito mais vezes do que você pensa."


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh, Pansy!**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Pansy Parkinson x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama

**Rated K+**

**Summary:** Conjunto de drabbles. Shippers: Pansy/Draco e Pansy/Blaise

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu.

* * *

_Understanding you,_

_Is making me not want to do the things that "I know I should do"_

"Não brinque comigo, Draco." Pansy disse entredentes, lágrimas nos olhos.

"Pansy, você sabe muito bem como eu sou."

_But I trip up and then I lose_

_And I hate looking like a fool_


End file.
